cp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Dominator
Hybrid Dominators are the Caster arsenal of the zerg army in Crap patrol. They have high hitpoints, very high shields, high damage, and two extremely dangerous spells. They spawn in groups from the Hybrid Dominators event (triggered at 23:40 on Mental), the bottom-right corner Hive, rarely from artifacts, and the first of the final Hives. Their first spell, Graviton Prison, commonly simply called "lift", lifts a target into the air for 4 seconds. During this time, the target is attacked as if it was an air unit, and cannot take any action. Additionally, while passive abilities and effects on the target remain active, spell cooldowns will not advance. Graviton Prison has a range of 8 and a cooldown of 30 seconds. This means that if 8 or more Hybrids are grouped together, they can lift a single target indefinitely. Graviton Prison can only target heroic ground units (aka all heroes and Odins), with the exception of Major Anvil which is immune. It cannot be used on buildings. If this ability is cast on Nova, her active Combat Drone will be destroyed. Their second spell, Psionic Shockwave, deals 200 damage to all enemies, including buildings, within a range of 8, stuns them for 0.75 seconds, and pushes them back 0.5 range. (The knockback does not affect buildings.) Psionic Shockwave is automatically cast every 14 seconds. Similar to Graviton Prison however, it does not affect Major Anvil. The main trick to dealing with Hybrids is to use multiple heroes to absorb the lifts so that they cannot indefinitely lift a single target. This being said, if they are chain lifting a single target, all Hybrids will be focusing on that one target, allowing other heroes to clean up other enemies and destroy the Hybrids (with their large health pools) last. Alternatively, as with all enemies, an Extremely Big Gun can be used as a distraction while heroes focus fire. In extreme cases of chain lifts, it may be useful to simply drop a few Tac Nukes on a clump of Hybrids to clear them out. Nova Nova's Snipe significantly out-ranges the Hybrids, and with Ghost Academy Mastery it has a short enough cast time that she can easily gun down hybrids from afar. It is possible to fight them head-on, and is the quickest way early game. Even later on, if the lifts are all used, you'll still do more damage while strafing than sniping. Predator Predator is durable enough that it doesn't care about being lifted or shockwaved. It cannot tank other enemies while it is lifted, and this can be bad for allies, but it also will never be damaged itself by the Hybrids. Sun God Mastery, Irradiate, and Bug Zapper if you have it will slowly burn down the attacking Hybrids, but it's really best to just get your allies to kill the hybrids while they're distracted. In extreme cases, you can have your allies call down Tac Nukes on the Hybrids attacking you, as your health pool is large enough that you can absorb the friendly fire damage. Major Anvil Major Anvil is uniquely immune to both of the Hybrid's spells. He should not fight the Hybrids head-on because of his limited durability, but if a group of Hybrids is focusing on an Extremely Big Gun, Predator, or Odin, Anvil can sit back and freely drop shells on them. Tychus Tychus can actually just fight Hybrids straight-up. Psi Storm, Frag Grenades, and Flaming Betty give enough AoE damage to take down several of them at once. Swann As is the usual combat strategy for Swann, place several Hellfire Missile Batteries in the back of a defensive position and let them deal with the Hybrids without them getting close. Tassadar With range-extending talents and masteries, Tassadar can avoid the shockwave, and with his enormous shields (especially with Power Overwhelming Mastery) he can stand up to the lifts. If he has any allies next to him, he can take the lifts while they destroy the Hybrids while Empowered by Ascendance Mastery. Category:Evil Crap Unit